Shadows in the Mist
by FantasiaQueen13
Summary: Luciana was 10 when she discovered her heritage and received two gifts from her mother. She was sixteen when she helped Percy and Annabeth, and went to Camp Half-Blood. Now Luci will get to experience things she's never experienced before.


Annabeth sighed. It was such a beautiful day, and she was lucky to be able to spend it with her boyfriend. No monsters attacking, no gods demanding them to do any quests, simply peace and quiet. Percy looked down at his lap, where her head was, and smiled.

"You look happy, Wise Girl," he proclaimed, running his fingers through her hair.

"Of course," Annabeth replied. "How often do we get to simply relax, and have some alone time?"

"Not very often," Percy admitted. He quickly turned his head to the side, looking around at their surroundings.

"Is something wrong, Percy?" Annabeth questioned.

Percy shook his head. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something, that's all." As soon as he finished talking, the bushes to their left rustled and a fierce snarl

sounded through the park. Annabeth immediately sat up, senses on high alert, as Percy took his pen from his pocket. Slowly, they both stood.

"Hellhound," they spoke in unison. A growl came from their right, and another two howls from behind.

"There's more than one," Percy stated. He uncapped his pen, which changed into Riptide, and Annabeth grabbed a dagger from her boot. The hellhounds stalked out of the undergrowth, and one of them pounced at Annabeth. Before she even had time to raise her dagger, Percy's sword sliced through the air, turning the monster to dust. The biggest hellhound howled, and a chorus of snarls responded.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Annabeth exclaimed. "There's more coming!?" As more hellhounds joined the fray, the two demigods fought them, but there's was just too many; when out of nowhere, **_BOOM!_** A dark purple explosion hit the five of the monsters. The remaining four hellhounds started to turn, but before they could, a girl threw a pair of celestial bronze daggers. The daggers impaled themselves into two of the beasts. Snarling, the final two hellhounds rushed towards the girl, only to be confused when she disappeared. Appearing suddenly behind them, her daggers immediately reappear in her hands, as she thrusts them into the hellhounds' backs. When she stops moving, they finally see what she looks like and are surprised.

The girl couldn't be more than 15 or 16 years old and was clearly a demigod. Yet, why haven't they seen her at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter before? She had auburn hair that was thrown up into a ponytail, brown eyes and fair skin. But the weirdest part was the choker she was wearing, and her daggers. Her daggers were obviously made from celestial bronze, but they were four inches long, and had skulls at the bottom of each handle. Each skull had purple jewels in the eye sockets.

And her choker was a simple black collar around her throat, with a silver gothic pendent hanging from it. But the strange thing about her choker was that the pendent had a dark purple gem in it, and it was _glowing_!

She looked at them briefly, but as Percy called out to her, she simply . . . vanished.

Luci watched as the two older demigods looked around for her and frowned. She felt a little uneasy, and who wouldn't? Usually when monsters attacked, it was maybe in numbers of one to three; not a group of thirteen hellhounds! Obviously, there was something special about the male. Luci could feel his aura, and immediately recognized him as an extremely powerful demigod, one that had to at least be a child of the three most powerful gods. The girl, however, had an aura that showed a lot of intelligence, so she had to be a child of Athena. Luci sighed and teleported back home.

She appeared in her living room, right in front of her father, where he was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He jumped and frowned at her.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?!" he yelled, but Luci only chuckled.

"Sorry, Dad. It's not like I know where you'll be when I teleport," she reasoned. "For all I knew, you could have been in the kitchen." He huffed, but she could see amusement twinkling in his eyes. Luci loved her dad. He was Francesco Rosa, and he was born in Italy. Ever since she was born, he hid something from her, and it was only when Luci was ten that she learnt the truth. Two weeks after her tenth birthday, her powers manifested, and she freaked out. Luci still remembers everything about that day.

_It was just after supper and Luci was playing in her room. Francesco was in the kitchen clearing the table, when he heard his daughter shriek. Worried, he ran to her _ room_ and saw her hands were glowing. He sighed, knowing he had to contact _**_her_**_, now that this has happened. Slowly walking forward, he tried his best to calm Luci_ _down._

"_Shh, shh, it's ok, sweetie," Fran whispered soothingly, as he grabbed a hold of her hands. As Luci calmed down, her hands returned to normal, and she turned to her __father to give him a hug._

**_An Hour Later_**

_There was a knock, and Fran opened the door. A woman with brown hair and a simple dress came inside and followed him to the living room, where Luci was sitting __on the couch._

"_Sweetie," Fran said softly, causing Luci to look at him. "This is your mother."_

"_My. . . mother?" she asked._

"_Yes, my dear," the woman said. "My name is Hecate. I am the goddess of magic. You are a demigod and you have magic powers due to the fact that you are my __daughter. Now that your powers have been discovered, many monsters will try to hunt you down." Luci whimpered._

"_Don't worry, you'll have nothing to fear as I have two gifts for you," Hecate smiled. She gave Luci two daggers and a choker. "The two daggers are made from a type __of metal that kills monsters and can never be lost. All you have to do is imagine the daggers in your hands and they shall appear, no matter where they are. And the __last__ gift is this choker. Monsters track demigods by their scent, but this choker will mask your scent, so that you can live as normal a life as you can for as long as you __want. The choker can not to taken off by anyone other than yourself."_

_Luci looked in awe at the gifts, put the choker on, then looked up at Hecate. "Thank you, mom." __Hecate smiled. She then continued to tell Luci everything she needed __to know and gave her a card that'll summon someone who can teach how to control her new __abilities._

It's been 6 years now, and Luci's mastered most of her abilities. She can teleport by manipulating the Mist and using the shadows, although she doesn't know why she can use the shadows. Anyways, it was Luci's turn to make supper, so she headed to the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, she had just finished taking the roast out of the oven when the doorbell rang, and she heard her father answer it.

"Hey, Luci. Can you come here please?" she heard him call.

"Be right there!" Luci yelled back. She wiped her hands on the towel and walked out of the kitchen to see the two demigods she'd helped earlier, as well as another one, talking to her dad.

"What are you doing here?" Luci sighed. They all turned towards her. The blonde walked forward and held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson," she said. The one called Percy nodded. "We wanted to thank you for saving us."

"My name is Luciana Rosa, but just call me Luci. Then the other boy stepped into the light. He had dark messy hair and wore all black. "And I'm Nico di Angelo. They asked me to come along."

"After all," Percy stated. "You shadow-travelled, right?"

Luci frowned. "I've never heard of shadow-travelling."

"Shadow-travelling is when you use the shadows as a portal to travel to a different location," Nico explained.

She shook her head. "I manipulate the Mist to open a doorway, then use the shadows to connect the doorway to the location I want to travel to." Annabeth exchanged looks with Percy and Nico. Then she turned to Francesco.

"Do you know who her mom is -"

"My mom is Hecate," Luci interrupted. Nico nodded. "That's what we thought when you mentioned being able to manipulate the mist like that."

"I can also see auras," Luci continued. "I can tell by Annabeth's aura that she's a child of Athena. She basically _radiates_ intelligence! Now that Percy is closer, I can tell that his aura isn't just blue, but more of a green-blue color like the sea. He _must_ be a child of Poseidon. And you…" She turned to Nico. "You're a child of Hades. Your aura is black, but it also gives off a death vibe."

Nico scowled. "Yeah, I've been told."

"Oh, don't be a grump," Luci tittered. "It doesn't bug me, I'm just stating what I see. If anything, it feels familiar."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Familiar?"

She shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't know why it's familiar, or even why I can use shadows." They all turned to look at her father, and he put his hands up. "Hey, I don't know."

"Well, anyway," Annabeth continued, "We also came to take you to Camp Half-Blood, where you'll be safe from monsters that'll try to attack you."

"There's no need," she replied. "I haven't gotten attack by a monster even once."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, clearly shocked by her words.

"It's true," her father explained. "The choker around her neck? It was a gift from her mother. It hides her scent from the beasts, so she can continue on with her life." Everyone looked shocked, and Luci only chuckled.

"However, I would like to go with you anyways," she concluded. They nodded, and her father decided to speak up.

"Well, then. You can pack after supper. How about you three join us for dinner? Luci always cooks way too much anyway."

"Awesome!" Percy grinned. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We'd be glad to," she supplied, and the others nodded.


End file.
